


Sachiko Kaguzu : Fin Alternative

by Khloey53



Series: Les Ombres d'Uzushio [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khloey53/pseuds/Khloey53
Summary: Pour tous, même ceux qui les possèdent, les Kekkei Genkai sont des pouvoirs mystérieux. Même les plus célèbres d'entre eux, comme le Sharingan, sont loin d'avoir révélé tous leurs secrets.Une chose cependant reste certaine quel que soit le pouvoir en question : leur utilisation vient toujours avec un prix à payer. La question est, quand le temps est venu de rembourser sa dette, une autre personne peut-elle prendre notre place ?
Relationships: Gaara/Originale Female Character, Hatake Kakashi & Originale Female Character, Hatake Kakashi/Originale Female Character
Series: Les Ombres d'Uzushio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663573





	1. Chapter 1

Projeté par une violente onde de choc, je m'écrasai brutalement contre le mur derrière moi. Quelque peu sonné, je me redressai doucement et regardai autour de moi. Les parents de Sachiko se relevaient eux-aussi avec difficulté et je me précipitai vers eux pour m’assurer qu’ils allaient bien.  
\- Que… Que s’est-il passé ? murmura Ayumu Kawazoe.  
Je n’eus pas le temps de répondre. Une voix grave retentit dans la pièce, nous faisant tous sursauter. Je me mis aussitôt en garde mais il n’y avait personne, personne d’autres que nous trois et Sachiko étendue sur ce lit d’hopitâl.  
\- Ce que tu as essayé de faire… disait la voix. Ce que tu as essayé de faire était noble et courageux mon fils.  
Une silhouette commença à se former dans un coin de la pièce. Une silhouette d’homme mûr, bien bâti. Il ne faisait presque aucun doute que cet homme était un ninja.  
\- Comment… comment est-ce possible ? Murmura Momiji, des sanglots dans la voix. Tu es mort il y a des années… Comment peux-tu être ici ?  
\- Momiji, reprit la voix. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les effets de notre Kekkei Genkai sont irréversibles.  
\- Père, non… Non… C’est ma fille, je ne peux pas la laisser…  
\- Elle a fait son choix, Momiji. Sachiko était courageuse. Et assurément, elle était la plus puissante de tous les Kaguzu qui n’aient jamais vu le jour. Elle a pu utiliser sa technique plusieurs fois. Elle a pu maîtriser l’Uton ! Et elle a donné sa vie pour le sauver lui.  
Il avait dit ça en me désignant du bout de ses doigts fantomatiques. En me désignant moi.  
Alors c’était vrai. Elle avait donné sa vie pour moi. Si elle mourrait, ce serait à cause de moi.  
\- Honore sa mémoire, c’est tout ce que tu peux faire… termina l’apparition en disparaissant.  
\- Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? Demandai-je aussitôt.  
\- Je ne comprends pas… On aurait dit mon père, répondit Momiji, Koike Kaguzu. Mais c’est impossible, il est…  
Un sifflement strident l’interrompit soudainement. Un sifflement qui venait des machines auxquelles Sachiko était reliée.  
\- Tsunade ! hurlai-je. Trouvez-moi la Princesse Tsunade ! Vite !  
Elle débarqua dans les secondes qui suivirent et ce fut le chaos. Momiji, Ayumu et moi fûmes sortis de force de la pièce et emmenés dans la salle d’attente.  
Mon esprit semblait comme déconnecté. Je n’avais plus conscience de ce qu’il se passait autour de moi. Ne restait que cette souffrance incommensurable qui me vrillait le cœur.  
Je ne saurais dire combien de temps passa ainsi. Une seconde, une minute, une heure. Ou une éternité. Mais il sonna la fin de mon éternité.

***

Quand je vis ma prédécesseur émergeait du couloir face à moi, je me levai d’un bond. Fou d’espoir. Fou de peur. À deux doigts d’être fou de tristesse.  
Encore plus proche quand je vis la mine défaite de Tsunade.  
\- Je suis désolée Kakashi… Je n’ai rien pu faire de plus. Son cœur s’est arrêtée, nous n’avons pas pu la réanimer.  
\- Non… soufflai-je. Non…  
\- Elle est morte. Toutes mes condoléances…  
\- Non !!  
Je tombai à genou, laissai couler mes larmes. Mon cœur palpitait douloureusement.  
J’étais mort avec Sachiko. J’étais mort avec mon amour. J’étais mort avec elle.

***

L’humain en moi n’existait plus. Je n’agissais plus que comme un robot, que parce que c’était mon devoir. J’avais toujours été un ninja avant tout. Désormais je n’étais plus rien d’autre.  
Aujourd’hui, c’était le jour de son enterrement. J’allais devoir lui dire en revoir et j’en étais incapable… Je ne pouvais pas supporter de la perdre à jamais.  
Assis au premier rang, je laissais la cérémonie se dérouler sans même en prendre conscience. Je ne voyais pas les gens défilaient les uns après les autres, je ne les entendais pas dire quelques mots sur la femme extraordinaire qu’elle avait été. Oh, je regardais. Mais je ne voyais pas. Je ne voyais rien.  
Rien d’autre que son visage, souriant et rieur. Son visage d’ange que je ne verrais plus jamais sourire, que je ne verrais plus jamais rire.  
Je crois bien que Shikamaru dut faire un discours émouvant. Parce que de nombreuses personnes se mirent à pleurer. Lui-même pleurait déjà depuis bien longtemps. Mon bras droit n’avait jamais pleurer que pour les morts. Celle d’Asuma. Celle de son père, et de bien d’autres lors de la Grande Guerre. Et maintenant, celle de Sachiko.  
Ses parents dirent aussi quelques mots. Koharu, Michiyo, Sumire. Toutes ces personnes qu’elle avait aimées et aidées de son mieux.  
Nous approchions de la fin et je n’avais toujours pas changé d’attitude. Pas une larme n’avait coulé. J’avais bien trop pleuré les premiers jours, moi qui ne pleurait jamais. Mon cœur était désormais de pierre.  
Une main, soudain, se posa sur mon épaule. Une main qui perça une petite ouverte, une infime ouverte, dans la carapace que je m’étais constitué. Je relevais la tête, ne vis d’abord rien de plus. Mais un éclair doré se fraya tout de même un passage jusqu’à mon cerveau.  
Cette main, c’était celle d’Anami. Elle était debout, à côté de moi et elle me souriait tristement. Si tristement que ma gorge se serra et que je me mis à frissoner.  
\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous dire ce que vous devez faire, Maître Hokage, souffla-t-elle. Mais peut-être… Peut-être que ce que je vais dire pourrait vous aider.  
Ainsi, c’était à son tour de prendre la parole. Je ne sais si ce fut ses yeux ou la pression de sa main qui me convainquit de faire un effort. Tout ce que je sais, c’est que ce fut la seule que j’entendis faire son discours.  
\- Je ne peux pas me vanter de connaître Sachiko Kaguzu depuis aussi longtemps que la plupart des personnes présentes ici. Mais je crois pouvoir dire sans trop me tromper que je fais partie des personnes à qui elle a ouvert son cœur.  
Elle se tut quelques secondes, peut-être parce que continuer était trop dur, peut-être parce qu’elle cherchait ses mots. Un silence de plomb planait sur l’assemblée et ce n’était sûrement pas moi qui allait le briser.  
\- En faisant ça, elle m’a appris beaucoup de choses, reprit la kunoichi, vraiment beaucoup de choses. Dont une que je souhaiterais partager avec vous aujourd’hui.  
Elle releva la tête vers nous, balaya du regard les premiers rangs. S’arrêta sur moi. Ses yeux luisaient doucement, comme si les larmes menaçaient de déborder. Je ne savais plus mesurer le temps qui passait, peut-être attendit-elle une minute ou bien plus. Mais tout ce temps, elle le passa à me regarder et elle fixait toujours lorsque sa voix s’éleva de nouveau, tremblante et pleine de sanglots.  
\- Elle m’a apprit qu’il y avait plusieurs manières d’aimer une personne. On aime sa famille, ses parents, ses frères et sœurs. Ses grands-parents, ses oncles, ses tantes. On aime aussi ses amis, chacun d’une manière particulière. On aime ses camarades, ses maîtres, ses collègues. On ne le dit pas forcément comme ça mais c’est le cas. Il y a aussi, cette personne, qu’on aime plus que tout. Le yin qui équilibre notre yang. Le soleil qui illumine notre lune. L’ange qui sait calmer nos démons.  
Sa voix se brisa mais elle tint bon malgré tout.  
\- Certaines personnes mettent des années à trouver cette personne. Sachiko, elle, l’a trouvé avant même de le rencontrer. Mais elle ne s’est pas arrêtée là. C’est grâce à elle que j’ai enfin accepté d’ouvrir les yeux sur cet amour qui était juste à côté de moi.  
Pendant quelques instants, Anami ne réussit plus à parler. Ses épaules étaient secoués de convulsion et les larmes avaient fini par perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle se recroquevilla, une main plaquée sur la bouche, l’autre sur le ventre. Quand, enfin, elle se redressa, elle avait les yeux rouges.  
\- Pour moi… Pour moi, elle était plus qu’une camarade, plus qu’une amie, plus qu’une sœur. Elle était un véritable pilier de mon existence, les fondations de mon être. Et aujourd’hui… Aujourd’hui, elle est partie… Et pendant tout ce temps, j’ai cru que je n’arriverais jamais à me relever. Une fois encore, c’est elle qui m’a donné la réponse. Elle n’est peut-être plus là, mais tout ce qu’elle m’a offert l’est toujours. Et c’est pour ça que je vais continuer à vivre ! Elle est morte pour protéger ceux qu’elle aimait, je vivrais pour poursuivre son but, parce que c’est ce qu’elle aurait voulu.  
Je ne pouvais plus respirer. J’avais l’impression que chaque mot qu’elle prononçait était une décharge qui secouait mon cœur meurtri. Qui le faisait battre de nouveau. Et ce que je vis dans ces yeux ce jour-là… Dans les yeux d’Anami Yamashita, je vis luire la détermination qui brillait autrefois dans ceux de mon amour perdu. Je sentis sa présence autour de moi, qui m’entourait avec force et chaleur, qui actionnait mes poumons. Je crus même entendre sa voix.

« Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, Kakashi. Je te le promets. Jamais je ne t’abandonnerai, jamais je ne te laisserai seul. Mais tu ne dois pas non plus abandonner ceux qui comptent sur toi. Tu es le Sixième Hokage du Village Cachée de Konoha, l’un des quatre héros de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja. Tu as été le premier senseï de Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha et Sakura Haruno. Soit à la hauteur de ta tâche. Un jour, nous serons réunis… »

***

Depuis l’enterrement, Anami était venu me voir chaque jour. Pour discuter, pour me divertir, pour me forcer à sortir, à prendre l’air. Ou simplement pour m’apporter une présence amicale. Grâce à elle, je me recommençait à me sociabiliser. Elle m’avait même convaincu d’apprendre à jouer au Go, son jeu préféré et nous passions parfois des après-midis entières à disputer partie sur partie.  
La douleur de sa perte était toujours là, bien sûr, et elle ne pourrait jamais s’éloigner de moi. La moindre évocation de son nom me déchirait le cœur, me privait d’air, me faisait souffrir le martyr. Elle était présente dans mes pensées, à chaque heure, à chaque minute, à chaque seconde. Tout le temps.  
Mais je préférais d’elle une image souriante, déterminée. Pleine de vie et d’avenir. Celle qu’elle m’avait demandé de garder en mémoire  
Je tenais mon rôle de Hokage, m’investissant corps et âme dans mon métier mais m’efforçant de ne jamais oublier mes anciennes élèves, Naruto qui s’avançait doucement vers son rêve, Sakura qui s’affirmait chaque jour d’avantage, Sasuke qui plus que personne avait besoin de reconnaissance et d’affection et même Saï qui se liait de plus en plus avec le monde. Shikamaru, avec qui je partageais mon travail et ma peine et tous les autres ninjas de Konoha. Ma famille, pour toujours.  
Vint le jour où la kunoichi de Suna dut repartir dans son village. Elle m’avait être devenue indispensable, je ne fis rien pour la retenir. Je savais ce qu’elle souhaitait retrouver là-bas. Gaara. Et si j’avais pu avoir la moindre chance de retrouver Sachiko, je n’aurais pas supporté qu’on m’en empêche.  
Anami me promit de me donner des nouvelles et de revenir rapidement. Elle me fit promettre également de venir lui rendre visite un de ces jours à Suna. Et j’acceptais, sans même songer à tout ce que cela impliquait.

***

\- Une visite pour vous Maître Hokage.  
\- Qui est-ce ?  
\- Eh bien… De ce que j’ai compris, cette… personne désire garder son identité secrète… Je suis désolée Hokage-sama, je…  
\- Aucune importance Shizune. Fais donc entrer cette… personne.  
Mon assistante acquiesça et s’effaça pour laisser passer mon invité secrète. La première chose que je remarquais, ce fut les longs cheveux chocolat. Retenus par le bandeau frontal de Suna qui surmontait deux grands yeux dorés, semblables à des flaques d’or pur.  
Anami.  
Un grand sourire éclaira mon visage et je me levai pour serrer mon amie dans mes bras.  
\- Quand es-tu arrivée ?  
\- À l’instant, répondit-elle. J’ai fait le voyage exprès pour toi tu sais !  
\- Tu aurais pu m’envoyer un faucon. Dans ton état, je ne suis pas sûre qu’un aussi long voyage soit recommandé.  
\- Je fais ce que je veux ! ria-t-elle. Et puis, j’ai quelque chose d’important à te demander.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui est donc assez important pour qu’une jeune femme enceinte de son premier enfant fasse comme ça l’aller, et le retour très certainement, entre Suna et Konoha ?  
\- Tu devras attendre que j’ai mon bol de ramen pour le savoir ! Aller viens, Shizune m’a avoué que tu n’étais pas sorti de ton bureau depuis plus de deux jours.  
Je levais les yeux au ciel mais la suivis sans discuter. Quand elle avait une idée en tête celle-là, impossible de lui enlever.  
\- Alors ?  
\- Tu accepterais d’être son parrain ?  
Je la fixai un long moment, ébahi, mais la lueur dans ses yeux me fit comprendre qu’elle ne plaisantait pas.  
\- Bien sûr, si ce que tu souhaites.  
\- C’est une fille tu sais. Elle s’appelera Sachiko.


	2. Epilogue

\- Tu en auras mis du temps pour devenir enfin Jônin ! Raillai-je. Et dire que c’est moi qui ait du bosser à ta place, ces sept dernières années !  
\- Vous plaignez pas, je suis sûr que vous avez adoré ce boulot Kakashi-senseï ! Et il vous aura au moins appris à être ponctuel.  
Nous éclatâmes tous les deux de rire et j’en profitais pour admirer combien mon ancien élève avait mûri au fil des ans.  
Désormais, il avait vingt-cinq ans. Et demain, il deviendrait le Septième Hokage de Konoha.  
\- Kakashi-senseï…  
\- Quelque chose vous tracasserait-il Naruto-sama ?  
Je n’avais pas pu retenir la touche de moquerie affectueuse qui pointait dans ma voix. Conscient que je me moquais de lui, Naruto leva les yeux au ciel avant de me lancer un regard noir.  
\- Je ne rigole pas senseï ! Vous êtes sûr… vous êtes sûr de vouloir démissionner tout de suite ?  
\- Est-ce que le grand élu de Rikudô montrerait-il un quelconque signe de doute ?  
\- Absolument pas ! Enfin si, forcément un peu, mais ce n’est pas la question. Je parle de vous Kakashi-senseï. Qu’allez-vous faire ? Redevenir membre de l’ANBU ? Formateur des jeunes recrus ? Je…  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais je compris aussitôt où il voulait en venir. Et je perdis aussitôt toute envie de rire. Depuis qu’elle n’était plus là, je n’avais plus personne dans ma vie… Et je savais que jamais plus je n’aimerais à nouveau.  
\- Pour commencer, je vais aller profiter de ma filleule. J’en profiterais pour apprendre à connaître Suna, c’est un village qui m’a toujours intrigué. Et après cela… Je pense que j’irais visiter le monde. J’ai bien envie de prendre quelques vacances bien méritées, de me remémorer de bons souvenirs.  
\- Kakashi-senseï…  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi Naruto. Je ne prétendrais pas aller bien. Mais j’ai appris à vivre avec. Et je vis maintenant. Je vis.

***

\- Regardez qui voilà ! Mais c’est qu’elle a drôlement grandi cette jolie demoiselle ! Tu as quel âge maintenant ma petite princesse ?  
Je n’avais aucune honte à admettre que j’étais complètement fou de ma filleule. Un visage d’ange sur monté par une touffe de cheveux chocolat, de la même couler que ceux de sa mère. Deux grands yeux bleus, miroir d’innocence et déjà si plein de bonté. Un sourire à faire craquer le plus dur des samouraïs. Elle était magnifique.  
\- Tu vois, me reprocha sa mère, tu ne la vois pas assez souvent ! Elle va bientôt avoir deux ans tu sais !  
\- Que le temps passe vite… soupirai-je. Mais j’ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ma chère petite Anami !  
\- Je m’attends toujours au pire avec toi…  
\- Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici au moins ?  
\- Non, Gaara a refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit. J’ai essayé pourtant ! Mais rien à faire ! C’est toi qui va finir par cracher le morceau ?  
\- Demain, Naruto deviendra le Septième Hokage du Village de Konoha. Et moi, à partir de demain, je serais en vacances ! Alors j’ai décidé de repartir avec vous à Suna ! Tu pourras prendre du bon temps avec ton mari pendant que je m’occupe de ma petite Sachiko !  
\- T’es pas sérieux là ? Kakashi, mais c’est génial ! Tu comptes rester combien de temps ? Gaara te proposera sûrement une des suites destinées aux invités de marque mais ce serait tellement mieux que tu viennes loger à la maison ! Comme ça, tu pourrais…  
\- Calme-toi Anami ! l’interrompis-je. On en parlera plus tard tu veux bien ? J’ai encore des tonnes de choses à faire pour que la passation se passe sans problème. Sois un peu patiente. Demain à la même heure, je serais à ton entière disposition. Mais je suis navrée de devoir te préciser que Sachiko aura ma priorité !  
Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, hésita, la referma, la rouvrit. Finit par abandonner la partie. Par laisser un doux sourire éclairait son visage. Elle réfléchit encore un instant avant de murmurer.  
\- Je crois… Non, j’en suis sûre en fait. Je suis sûre qu’elle est fière de nous. Où qu’elle soit en ce moment, elle est fière de nous, de toi.  
\- Je sais…


End file.
